ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper-Ionization Device
Hyper-Ionization Device was a device Rowan North would put at a given location to attract and amplify paranormal activity; in the 2016 movie. History Rowan North built the Hyper-Ionization Device based on the science and theories in Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal with the express intent of using them to charge the Ley Lines.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:25:12-1:25:19). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "I don't know. It's strange. You know, his technology's not that different from ours. It's basically, like, we're both using the same science." Essentially the reverse of Erin and Abby's research, the device also energized spectral entities on a nuclear, paramolecular level.Rowan North (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 13 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:30:53-1:31:02). Sony Pictures. Rowan North says: "My devices energized spectral entities on a nuclear, paramolecular level. Sound familiar? It's the reverse of your research." The first device was seen at Aldridge Mansion Museum below a dresser near the basement door, which activated Gertrude Aldridge. The second device was planted in the Seward Street Subway Station. Rowan propped it against a wall on top of an electrical panel in the tunnel near the landing. It activated the Electrocuted Ghost. It exploded into pieces right when Patty found it. During the Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination's investigation of the Seward Street Subway Station tunnel, Abby found scorch marks left by the Hyper-Ionization Device. Patty confirmed that was where she saw the "weird sparking thing." Holtzmann asked what it was. Patty remarked if she knew what it was, she wouldn't have called it "a weird sparking thing." Holtzmann liked how mouthy she was. Erin picked up a piece of the device and observed fission scorch.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:39:55-00:39:57). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "It looks like fission scorch." Abby didn't believe her then realized she was right. She guessed she smelled both electrical discharge and isotopic decay.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 6 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:39:59-00:40:06). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Fission scorch down here? Except that you're right. What is... Wait, I'm smelling both electrical discharge...and isotopic decay." Abby agreed. They smelled it again and both nodded. Abby called Holtzmann over for her opinion. She sniffed it, too. The pieces were gathered up and taken to the Ghostbusters' First Headquarters. Erin asked Abby what she thought about them. Abby wasn't sure because it was only bits and pieces. Erin brought up the fact that the pieces looked like it was part of a miniature cyclotron. Holtzmann added whoever built it used a chromium alloy for the hull. She scoffed and admitted she would have used aluminum. Rowan made his way to the Wardrobe Room of the Stonebrook Theatre and planted a third Hyper-Ionization Device on a table then left. Mayhem manifested soon after in a highly ionized state.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 9 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:00:36-1:00:40). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "I think those machines are making them stronger! That thing is super ionized!" Abby discovered the device just after her P.K.E. Meter started spinning rapidly. She noticed a flash emanating from the Wardrobe Room and investigated. She got her walkie and informed everyone of her discovery. Holtzmann, Erin, and eventually Patty went to the room. There were likely more placed around the city based on the map that Erin compiled. Rowan used the devices and the Barrier Compromising Master Machine to charge the Ley Lines and break the barrier between worlds. Trivia *The Hyper-Ionization Device is essentially a miniature cyclotron.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:43:42-00:43:44). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "It's like it was part of a miniature cyclotron." *The hull of the device is a chromium alloy.Jillian Holtzmann (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:43:44-00:43:47). Sony Pictures. Jillian Holtzmann says: "And they used a chromium alloy for the hull." Appearances *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 01 **Chapter 04 **Chapter 05 **Chapter 06 **Chapter 07 **Chapter 08 **Chapter 09 ***Alluded to by Erin. **Chapter 11 ***Alluded to by Erin.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 11 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:11:28-1:11:33). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Um, we believe that someone is creating a device that attracts and amplifies paranormal activity ." **Chapter 12 ***Alluded to by Erin.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 12 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:19:44-1:19:45). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "He's using the devices to charge the ley lines." **Chapter 13 ***Alluded to by Rowan. References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc01.png|As seen in Aldridge Mansion Museum GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc02.png|As seen in Seward Street Subway Station GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc03.png|As seen in Seward Street Subway Station GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc04.png|As seen in Seward Street Subway Station GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc05.png|As seen in Seward Street Subway Station GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc06.png|As seen in Rowan's room GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc07.png|As seen in Rowan's room GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc08.png|Scorch mark seen in Seward Street Subway Station GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc09.png|Remnant seen in Seward Street Subway Station GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc10.png|Seward remnant seen in First Headquarters GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc11.png|Seward remnant seen in First Headquarters GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc12.png|As seen in Stonebrook Theatre GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc13.png|As seen in Stonebrook Theatre GB2016HyperIonizationDeviceSc14.png|As seen in Stonebrook Theatre Behind the Scenes HyperIonizationDeviceShatzConcept01.jpg|Generation 3 Version 4 Concept by Shae Shatz Category:GB:2016 Equipment Category:Equipment